


Just Like That

by plasticlizard022



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23131441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plasticlizard022/pseuds/plasticlizard022
Summary: You, along with Sam and Steve, have Bucky trapped and you're interviewing him to see what he knows about the mysterious doctor that has been causing issues lately. Besides the violent encounters you had had previously, this is your first time really meeting James "Bucky" Barnes.
Kudos: 6





	Just Like That

"You sure you want to be doing that?" Sam asked, almost nervously, as you checked the vitals on the Winter Soldier. He was on the defensive. Even Steve was a little tense. No one knew who would be waking up - the Winter Soldier or James Buchanan Barnes? You wouldn't know until he woke up and that could be any minute.

"He's restrained," You said calmly. It was instinct as a doctor to make sure that he was alright. Besides, it didn't take long to verify a pulse. He was a superhuman like Steve, too, so you knew that a lot of the flesh wounds were just that - little flesh wounds. Bumps and bruises. 

Sam huffed a little bit. "Just the robot part!" Bucky's left arm was clamped down so he wouldn't be able to attack with it once he woke up. The rest of him was left unrestrained. It's not like he could go anywhere unless he pulled his arm off which no one expected to happen. 

"Well, I'm done, so you can stop worrying," you chuckled and put your stethoscope away in your small travel med-pack. You placed your hand on the metal and a faint blue frost covered the metal. "There, now you really don't need to worry." You had frozen his arm in place as extra security. Sam thanked you sarcastically and then asked you to freeze most of his body - a request you denied. 

\- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * -

"Steve. Y/N," Sam called for the two of you. Steve had been peeking outside to keep an eye on search helicopters. You felt pretty well-hidden in this abandoned building but that didn't mean no one would find you there. You had been working on the cuffs Tony had gifted you years ago. It helped you control and enhance your powers. Considering these trying times, Tony wasn't able to do the maintenance and repairs on them as he usually did. So you were working on cleaning them up yourself. You set them down and moved with Steve.

Bucky was stirring and groaning. The robotic fingers you had frozen flexed, breaking the ice around them. His arm still wasn't going anywhere and he looked a little too weak and discombobulated to try. "Steve-" he croaked.

"Which Bucky am I talking to?" Steve asked. It was clearly etched across his furrowed brow and wrinkled forehead - he had so much hope that this was his lifelong friend and not the monster Hydra had turned him into. 

"Your mom's name is Sarah," Bucky said hoarsely and then chuckled. "You used to wear newspaper in your shoes." 

"Can't read that in a museum," Steve smiled, so clearly relieved to finally have his friend in front of him. 

Sam was more skeptical. "Just like that we're supposed to be cool?" To say that you weren't a little skeptical too would be a lie. But you weren't as nervous as Sam. It was less about what he said and more about how genuinely he had stated those things. You had faced him before as a monster. Looking into his eyes now, this wasn't that same beast. 

"What did I do?" Bucky asked. He clearly didn't want to know; but he needed to. He was aware of the damage and chaos he could cause. He had been running from the fires he had been forced to start for a long time now. 

For a brief moment, you locked eyes with Steve. There was so much to say but what to tell? "Enough," you answered. A sigh escaped through Bucky's lips - exasperated and tired. 

"I knew this would happen," he whispered in one quick, morose whisper. "Everything Hydra put inside me's still there. All he had to do was say the goddamn words." That sent a shiver down your spine. What were the words? Was it something one of you might say by accident causing the man in front of you to go berserk? 

"Who was he?" Steve asked. 

"I don't know."

"People are dead. The bombings. . . the doctor did all of that just to get ten minutes with you. I need you to do better than 'I don't know," Steve said. That was something you always admired about him. No matter the circumstance and who was involved, he was always so. . . strong. 

Bucky thought for a moment. He was basically trying to pull a memory from a dream - digging around in the fog of his subconscious during his time when he wasn't himself. "He wanted to know about Siberia. When I was captive. He wanted to know exactly where."

"Why would he need to know that?" Steve asked. You knew you weren't going to like the answer. All you ever got in this line of work were bad and scary answers to questions that you don't want to ask but must. 

"Because I'm not the only Winter Soldier." Your stomach knotted. The damage that one Winter Soldier had caused. . . if there was another? What kind of havoc would be reaped upon the world? That was another one of those difficult to ask questions. Thank goodness Steve was here to ask them. 

The Winter Soldier in front of them explained that he had stolen a serum back in 1991. It was brought back to Siberia and used to create more superhumans. They were just a strong and fast - but more brutal. If it were possible, your stomach knotted even more. What kind of horrors did these poor people have to endure only to become monsters. What kind of pain did Bucky have to endure? You were a doctor and you specialized in. . . unorthodox treatments and medicines; it's how you came to get your own powers. Never did you test anything on anyone (except yourself); the thought made you sick. 

"Who are they?" Steve asked. 

"They're most elite death squad," Bucky replied. You had released his hand and melted the ice; he rubbed his metal appendage with his right hand. "More kills than anyone in Hydra history." You couldn't imagine just how many people that involved. You really were going to get sick. "And that was before the serum."

"They all turn out like you?" Sam asked, leaning against the wall. You looked at him and then at the super solider. You knew what the answer would be and it wouldn't be good. 

"Worse." There it was. At least Bucky seemed to have humanity before he was taken and turned. From what he described, these people were already monsters before being transformed into real beasts. 

You were squatting, leaned against the wall near Steve. You chewed at your fingernails nervously - a terrible habit that you broke as a college student but had started again after the battle in New York. "The doctor. . . did he control them?" You asked. You had to assume he could since they could control Bucky. But perhaps if they could be reached - if their humanity could be brought out. . . they would have a chance. 

"Enough," He answered another bad answer. 

"Said he wanted to see an empire fall. . ." Steve mentioned. 

"These guys could do it," Bucky explained, "They speak thirty languages, can hide in plain sight, infiltrate, assassinate, and destabilize. They can take a whole country down in one night and you would never see them coming." You stood up and you chewed on your nails some more to stop the urge to pace around. The anxiety and tension in the room was palpable. 

"This would've been a lot easier a week ago," Sam mumbled as he stopped beside you and Steve. 

"If we call Tony..." Steve started but you interrupted. 

"No, he won't believe us," you whispered. You were close with the billionaire and had known him a long time. The shock and betrayal he felt when both you and Steve refused to sign the accords had struck him deep. He had taken it personally. "And even if he did," you tossed the idea around, "who knows if the accords would let him help?" This is exactly why you hadn't signed. You had always been the sort of the person to operate at their own pace with their own rules. Of course the U.N. wouldn't allow any help - Bucky was a fugitive. 

"We're on our own," Steve said. That broke your heart a little bit. You had never minded working alone but had grown so used to your team. To do this without everyone almost seemed like a betrayal but you kept your mouth shut. No need to make this harder than it already was. This had to be done.

"Maybe not," Sam shrugged. You and Steve exchanged glanced. "I know a guy."

You glanced back over at Bucky. He had been watching the three of you almost expectantly. He couldn't do this on his own - he was too vulnerable. You felt guilty for all of those times you had been so afraid of him or angry or upset. He was just as much of a victim of his actions as the rest of you. At that moment, you knew you had made the right choice to side with Captain America. They were going to do this.


End file.
